fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimdall
|image= |kanji= へぃむだる |romanji=''Heimudaru'' |race= Phoenix |birthday=Unknown Year, September 09 |age= 500+ |gender=Male |height= 179cm (human form) |weight= 67 kg (human form) |eyes= unknown |hair= teal green |blood type= AB |unusual features= |affiliation= Dragon Gunfire Sky Island |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= Guardian of Sky Island |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives= Phoenix King (Father) Phoenix Queen (mother) |marital status=Single |alias= "Light Phoenix" |magic=Light Essence Magic Avatar Magic Sound Magic Rainbow Light }} Heimdall(へぃむだる;Heimudaru) also referred to as the Light Phoenix among the phoenix race is a phoenix from Sky Island. As the son of the Phoenix King, the original phoenix, Heimdall is a pure first generation phoenix who has a prominent respect among the phoenix race. During the constant squabble with the Dragons, Heimdall scouted the Sky Island from intruders thus becoming its guardian. About 500 years prior to the canon storyline of FairyTail, Heimdall was given a quest by the Phoenix Queen to find a rare mythical jewel hidden in Earthland, which to this day the Human-transformed Heimdall as been searching for. History Heimdall the phoenix was born as the royal prince of Sky Island, the Land of Phoenix, many centuries before the current era began. During the era, the Phoenixes were in constant wars against the Dragons. As the Phoenix who had the element of light by his side, Heimdall always found himself targeted by Aether the Dragon of Light. Because of his ability to see the unseen and hear the unheard, Heimdall became the guardian of Sky Island which would be intruded one time or the other by lost humans or dragons who wished for a fight. After the disappearance of mysterious disappearance of Dragons in the year X777, Heimdall along with other of his Phoenix comrades enjoyed a toast of victory. Around this time, The Phoenix Queen, requested Heimdall to search for a mythical stone that was found in Earth Land. Disguised as a human, Heimdall traveled across the Earth Land and became a member of the Dragon Gunfire, recruited by the then Guildmaster Aether Cade. Personality Appearance Heimdall_cute.jpg|Heimdall current Heimdall_in_action.jpg|With sword Heimdall2.jpg grrghh.jpg heimdall in old days.jpg light phoenix heimdall.jpg heimdall vs dragon.jpg attack.png|Heimdall's attack Powers and Abilities * Physical Prowess: His Avatar Magic allowing him to gain the physique he needs, the phoenix Heimdall as synchronized his human body to suit his skills. His strength allows him to lift and hurl weights nearly as twice as heavy as him, more depending on the occasion. His strength allowing him to dent metals and shatter thick glass without showing pain. Like the element he represents, Heimdall is known for his speed and reflexes, his speed can be comparable to those of ages whose power as been enhanced by speed increasing spells and react to gun shots at point range . Heimdall is pain tolerant and can withstand bullet wounds and at one time withstood his arm getting chopped by Saveli Kir. Heimdall's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, his body possesses almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. * Skills of the Bird: As an resident of Sky Island, Heimdall is able to survive and adapt to extremely high or low air pressure and survive without air for a longer period of time. Heimdall as shown the ability of flight with or without manifesting wings for traversing. Heimdall can grow retractable claws that can clash nail to nail with steel. Like other Phoenix, Heimdall as a long life span and doesn't show signs of aging in his Avatar form. * Light Essence Magic: Heimdall the phoenix is the essence of the element of light giving him an control over the element. Light Essence Magic allows Heimdall to generate light from his body for offensive defensive and supplementary purposes. This light is normally yellow but can be of various colors which is an extension of his ability to use Rainbow Light. Heimdall can also passively absorb light from any source from his surroundings which increase his magical power. * Sound Magic: Known for his enhanced hearing, Heimdall gained fame in Sky Island for his ability to see and hear everything that went around in the island making him one of the guardians off the Island and also given the task to search the rare stone in the Earthland. Eventually after becoming a human, Heimdall lost much of his enhanced hearing skills, thus making him rely on Magic to negate his flaws. * Rainbow Light: It is a variant of Heimdall's Light Essence which allows the phoenix to produce and control light in a variety of colours and each colour having different properties. ** Violet: ** Indigo: ** Blue: ** Green: ** Yellow: ** Orange: ** Red: ** Black: ** White: Quotes Trivia Category:Phoenix